Aldetha's quest
by poseidon1595
Summary: ok well this is a book i wrote about a girl named Aldetha trying to win her magic by doing Quests with her Baby dragon and destroying ancient greek monsters :
1. Chapter 1

Aldetha's quest book #1 The Quest for Magic By Brody Newman Chapter #1 The Beginning Once there was a dragon, His name was Gelph. He was a kind dragon but nobody ever seemed to understand him. He still dreamt about the old days when no one teased for doing good works. They were the days when all dragons were kind and none had to kill. They were the days when he could rule himself without being pushed around by humans. The dragons were always happy until the evil things that the humans called weapons came. The dragons hated all weapons. They could usually dodge the bullets but when they hit they really hurt and the noise was almost unbearable. The dragons were never too far apart from each other. That way whenever they heard the sound of guns they would investigate. Then if it was a fellow dragon they would help. Whenever there was a fight the dragons would bring their young with them and put them with the female dragons to protect them. Sort of like their own portable nursery. Gelph was the first wizard dragon he worked with Merlin the first wizard.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter #2

Aldetha's

No dragon had ever died in a war since the first

Wizard was born with his very own group of dragon

Keepers. Whenever a Wizard was born he had a group

Of three dragons watching over it. Then when he was

Thirteen he was ready to receive his powers. When

A wizard reached the magic age he would go on a

Quest. This quest was to find the magic dragon.

A wizard needed to cross the sea of good and evil.

This sea had two statues guarding it. They were named Ares and Hydra after the Greek war god and the

wizard who wants to pass must be courageous and true to his word. The dragons

Gave wizards this test because they needed to know that their new wizard would help them in the war.

Quite often a wizard would die on this quest so the dragons had to find a new wizard but when a wizard was not evil he could pass the sea.

When a wizard crossed the sea at the end there was always a weapon. The first Wizard who crossed was named was very trustworthy and a good fighter so the dragons sent her on her quest to earn her powers. When she first saw the dragons she was three years old. She always thought that they were very pretty. She also hoped that someday she would be able

To earn enough respect from the dragons to become a dragon tamer and then a dragon rider. Aldetha's favorite dragon was born when Aldetha's was in the cave watching and she had even been able to name her. She had named her sapphire because of the shade of blue she was when she was born.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter #3

Saphire

Saphire loved Aldetha almost like a mother and would have also loved to be a fighting she wouldnt do that without 's mother had died right before her egg had The egg hatched Aldetha came running in because she had heard the she taught Saphire how to eat and when she was fed Saphire started to fly. so Aldetha got on Saphires back and told her how to find the dragon sanctuary where they would help Saphire to learn everything she needed to Aldetha left and found the three guardians of the magic when Aldetha found the guardians she also found her weapon which was a spear with two keyholes that also came with two Aldetha tried the first key and the spear which was magical turned itself into a finding out that it transformed into at least two mabeye even three weapons she tried the other key and it turned into a bow with a quiver of arrows.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter #4

The Hydra

The first beast was a Hydra which started out with seven heads and then whenever you cut one head off two more grow also have poison as a poison is said to be the most deadly poison that there is in the though if you have a dragon it will breath fire on you. Dragon fire will heal people if they are wounded but if they arent then it will kill people dragon fire is used on Hydra venom the person it is used on will gain a certain power. This Hydra's name was Hespera and Aldetha knew the name of a mystical being grants you power over all Aldetha needed to do was say its name to shock it then when it was stunned she could shoot an arrow through its heart and it would die leaving her to go Aldetha went around a boulder and saw the Hydra which was ten feet tall and one thousand six hundred she yelled to hespera I know your name Hydra.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter #5

the death

"What" said the Hydra? "I said I know your name you ugly creep" said Aldetha . Then the Hydra said "alright then what is my name". Then Aldetha said Hespera and the dragon had to do what it said and aldetha told it to sleep. when it had fallen asleep aldetha turned the spear into the bow and quiver of arrows. Then after this she shot the arrow straight into the heart of the Hydra who's eyes rolled immediatly back in his head and he the Hydra was dead Aldetha put a large vial under one of its fangs and collected some of its venom which she used on her arrows spear and when all this was done she went forward into the Next room which had only candles some pillows some sticks and a looked out the window and saw a huge and horrible looking island and on that island was a dark old knew that in that castle was the maze of the Minotaur named also knew that to get to the beast she would have to fly to the castle and excavate the aldetha started by placing all the sticks and bent them into the shape of a she used candle wax to stick all of the feathers together. Then she used the candle wax again to stick all the feathers on the sticks so that it would Aldetha opened the window and jumped out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter #6

Tauros

She was falling!She was going to die and it would be a horrible hundreds of feet to the rocks below. She wondered what it would be like to die smashing on the rocks at the it be like falling asleep "well"she said I guess I am about to find out. Then all of a sudden she wasnt falling anymore she was was the most wonderful sensation it was like she could do anything she ever wanted to. she looked down and saw Saphire was helping her fly all the way to the castle.A journey that would have taken aldetha three hours now took her less then ten minutes and then they landed and Aldetha felt the worst sensation that she had ever felt before which is magical Minotaurs cave had such strong fear inside it that the fear was radiated to within a ten mile radius and she was standing right next to was almost unbearable to have to stand there and still think that she would have to walk in there and stop that beast from killing any more people. She also knew that this could be the last time she went on a she failed all the dragons including Saphire would propably die trying to win the knew that if she didnt go now the daily feeding would come before she could daily feeding was when the red guards brought three female and three male human children to be thrown into the cavern and devoured by only way to kill a minotaur is if you have a dragon and six six children are used to lure the minotaur away and mask the other persons when its possible you jump out of the shadows and use the sword to sever the cows head off the human body. After this have the dragon come in and blow its healing fire on the peices. Then there will be two living creatures with one a cow and one a male child which will have amazing strength and which will be most friendly to you. Aldetha relized that about a mile down the island there was a blue fire is the mark of the red guard."well" Aldetha said to saphire "I guess this is it" "yes" said Saphire "However you still have a chance I could still take you to the town you dont have to do this"."no"said Aldetha I do have to do this if I don't everyone will die and there won't be another chance like this. Just then three females came and when they were three feet away Aldrea picked one of them and using the Hydra's poison and a jar she asked saphire to blow just a little healing fire in it. When Saphire did this it made the poison no longer lethal only like a potion to put you to sleep. So she got a needle dipped it in and stuck one of the girls who immediatly fell they all went in the cave and when the Minotaur Tauros came they all split up and went to all sides of the room. this confused the Minotaur which I am told is not hard to do. It screamed in rage and attacked the nearest one but aldetha was ready. A minute later she had gotten out her sword and was standing in front of the creature with the sword already doing its work.


End file.
